desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
Karl Mayer
'''Karl Mayer' was Susan's ex-husband, who left his wife and abandoned his daughter when he cheated with his secretary. A divorce attorney with an excellent reputation, and a sex drive just as well known, Karl eventually settled down and married a law professor, Marissa, and the pair had a son. However, the relationship didn't last and the two divorced. Later, Karl began a secret affair with his client, Bree Van de Kamp, as he tried to free her from her marriage to her husband. Karl died after being struck by a plane at a neighborhood Christmas party. Biography 'Early Life' Karl Mayer has Jewish harritage. He went to college and became a divorce attorny. He met Susan Bremmer oneday and they quickley married. Their wedding was ruined by rain and all the guests, and Susan, Karl, and the minister all gathered under a gazebo and married. Karl and Susan had a daughter named Julie Mayer. The Mayer family then move to Wisteria Lane. Numerous times throughout the marriage, Karl cheated on Susan with different women including the cable woman, a masous, Susan's frienemy Edie Britt, and most recently, his secratary Brandi. One day, Susan found lipstick on Karl's suit. Susan confronts him about his affair and kicks him out. Susan takes Karl for nearly everything. Susan keeps the house and gets primary custody of Julie. Karl later starts dating his secratary, Brandi. Season 1 Karl and his girlfriend Brandi go to pick up Julie for the weekend and Karl and Susan fight over a dinner party she has to go to which means he needs to watch Julie longer which cuts into his plans with Brandi. Brandi throws her soda can but misses the trash can. Susan is upset and tells Karl to tell Brandi to pick it up. Karl tells Susan to do it herself since she is closer to the can. Susan refuses which upsets Karl. Karl goes to pick up the can but Susan wants Brandi to do it. Karl tells Susan she is rediculous and he leaves. Susan is angry and throws the can and it lands by Mike Delfino's foot and he says "Do you want me to pick up the can?". Later on, Susan calls Karl and tells him and Brandi to come over later. Susan apoligizes to them which Karl thinks is rediculous. Susan and Brandi make up. ("Pretty Little Picture") Karl and Brandi breakup so his ex-wife, Susan invites Karl to Julie's birthday party. Susan's boyfriend Mike Delfino thinks Susan is still in love with Karl since she can't say she loves Mike back. Karl brings Edie Britt as his date to Julie's party. Edie tells Karl happy birthday until Susan awkwardly says it is Julie's birthday. While Edie is singing at the party, Susan kisses Mike which makes Karl jealous. Susan and Karl get into an argument about his infidelity. Karl tells Susan he deserves credit for not cheating on her for twelve years before. Edie then gets into the conversation and reminds Karl that at the Christmas party two years before that, Karl and Edie spent the night together after they kissed under the mistletoe. Susan is furious and when she sings onstage at Julie's party she nearly has a breakdown and yells at Karl which leads him to walk out of the party. The next day, Karl goes to Susan's house to ask for a second chance. Susan realizes she no longer loves Karl. She tells him no and she rushes to Mike's house to announce her love for him. ("Move On") Karl doesn't want Julie to be spending a lot of time around an ex-con. This leads to an argument between Karl and Susan. Julie ends their fight by telling Karl she likes having Mike around and that he is really nice so he better not ruin it. ("One Wonderful Day") Season 2 Later, Bree hires Karl to stop her son from blackmailing her. Karl offers to marry Susan when she needs a life-saving surgery so that she can use his health insurance to pay for it, but they plan to divorce again after Susan's surgery. Karl becomes jealous of Susan and Dr. Ron's relationship and knows that Susan hasn't mentioned her and Mike's past, so Karl breaks open a pipe under the sink. Dr. Ron gets Mike and he learns that Susan had lied to him and Karl watches happily as Dr. Ron dumps her. Later in the series, Karl asks Edie to marry him; however, Edie learns about Karl and Susan's secret wedding. Before breaking up with Edie, Karl has sex with Susan, before telling her they haven't quite broken up. As revenge for Karl sleeping with Susan, Edie burns Susan's house down, prompting Karl to buy her a new one as another attempt to get her back, only to be stopped by Mike. Susan refuses to take the house. Season 3 Karl returns to play the bad cop for Julie and Austin. This backfires when he gets mad at Susan for dating Ian, whose wife is in a coma. Season 4 Susan meets Karl at a Lamaze class with his pregnant new wife, Marissa. Karl constantly teases Susan about how things are going for him including Marissa being an author and a law student and him becoming partner of his firm and he constantly puts Mike down for referring to him as "the plumber". In the next class, Susan tries to impress Karl and makes Mikelietohim; however Susan becomes disappointed when Mike mentions he was in rehab. When Susan confronts Karl, he tells her that Mike is a good guy and he'd be better for her then he ever would. In the five-year jump between Season 4 and 5, Karl and Marissa have a young boy, who they name Evan Mayer. However, Marissa becomes unsatisfied with her life and leaves Karl. He doesn't tell Susan about the break-up due to the recovery of his rhinoplasty. Season 5 Karl reappears, where he was asked by Julie to pick up and help her with her insurance. Karl teases Susan that she's now had a plumber (Mike) and a painter (Jackson) and if he was a roofer they might still be together. Later in the season, Karl confesses to Susan that Marissa had left him and their son Evan because she couldn't handle being a mother, and now Karl is caring for Evan alone. Later, Bree hires Karl to represent her during her divorce from Orson.Bree and Karl start a relationship while Karl is working on Bree's divorce. He proposed to Bree and she said what, and he it might not be the right time to ask. He gave Bree his Grandmother's brooch after he stole it from Susan a decade ago not knowing she recognized it. Susan discovers Bree and Karl's affair by accident thinking that Julie was having an affair, but decides to keep it a secret for them. Season 6 When Bree gets Orson to agree to a divorce, Karlplanstohavean airplane fly a banner overhead during a neighborhood Christmas party, asking Bree to marry him. An angry Bree is outraged and Karl tries to cancel it, but the plane has already taken off. He confesses to Orson that he's been sleeping with Bree and the two get into a fistfight inside a gingerbread house. Bree tries to break it up and all three are inside when the plane crashes on the street and smashes the house. In the next episode it is revealed that Karl Mayer died of injuries sustained in the crash. Post-Death Season 7 When Bree Van de Kamp is talking with Gabrielle Solis one day. Bree reveals she had an affair. Gaby is shocked while thinking Bree cheated on her first husband Rex Van de Kamp. Bree then corrects Gaby by saying she cheated on her second husband, Orson Hodge. Gaby asks with who and Bree replies by saying with Karl, Susan Delfino's ex-husband. Gaby is shocked but then she takes in consideration about her own affair with John Rowland. ("The Lies Ill-Concealed") Season 8 When Susan Delfino decides to leave Wisteria Lane with her children, MJ Delfino and Julie Mayer, and granddaughter, Karl's ghost appeared alongside Nora Huntington and Ellie Leonard at Wisteria Park, and they watched the family as they drove away from the lane and began their new lives together. ("Finishing the Hat") Quotations Trivia *Karl is Jewish. *Karl has been romanticly involved with three of the main housewives- Susan Delfino (pre series and season two), Edie Britt (pre series and season two), and Bree Van de Kamp (season six) de:Karl Mayer fr:Karl Mayer Category:Main characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Season 5 characters Category:Season 6 characters Category:Season 8 characters Category:Susan's family Category:Bree's romantic interests Category:Edie's romantic interests Category:Susan's romantic interests Category:Desperate Housewives: The Game characters Category:Finale ghosts Category:Wisteria Lane residents